immortal_sovereigntyfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan History
Immortal Sovereignty comes with a rich and vibrant history, that is met with both good times, and bad. Here, you'll find the history from the beginning. THE FIRST ERA Creation of Immortal Sovereignty The creation of Immortal Sovereignty comes with several individuals claiming to make the group. As Immortal Sovereignty was incredibly unstable from the beginning. Created by Shout who abandoned it after not liking the name, to then be picked up and placed into the hands of VaIas. Who started the first actual era of Immortal Sovereignty. Quick Rise to Power After forming quick alliances, and finding working PM Bots, VaIas quickly turned Immortal Sovereignty into an active clan, that was quick to defend. Rallying over 20+ at it's peak, Immortal Sovereignty at it's prime, peaked at #7 in the list of top-10 Sword Clans, that was released by members of the community, averaging with a #7-9 positioning. Immortal Sovereignty was leading the way with Arkhalis, it's primary stronghold. The original raiding design, GUIs, and amazing landscape, paved the way to putting Arkhalis as a #4 in most favorite bases of the community to both raid and defend. Liberation under Experian Immortal Sovereignty set it's peak, and from there, hit a quick decline. The group practically overnight died due to a small internal rebellion. The group soon came to heavily rely upon it's allies to cover this up. Attempts to fix activity never came, the high rank core had all left, and those few that remained could not keep up with the demand that the groups activity. In which case, the once great clan fell apart. It was from this, TheDarkVaraugpurchased Immortal Sovereignty off VaIas. Originally bought to expand the Experian Collective, TheDarkVaraug made plans to use the already stabilized Immortal Sovereignty tech and ranks to branch out and build a small empire. However, these plans did not come to pass, as a few days after purchasing the group, he took a hiatus, and it would be months before Immortal Sovereignty would restart. Thus, the end of it's first era. THE SECOND ERA Return of the Varaug Months after he left, TheDarkVaraug returned, with intentions to slowly revive Immortal Sovereignty through branding, innovative tech, and an active high rank core that would be able to handle the group in the event he were to vanish once more. However, this came with several incidents of power struggle, primarily coming from the former leader of VaIas. Leadership Bashing Upon his return, VaIas requested the return of Immortal Sovereignty too him, in which, TheDarkVaraug declined. This led an angered VaIas to wage a political war against TheDarkVaraug. Making falsfied scam reports, and harassing the new member core, and leaking the once famed Arkhalis base in order to slow production and make TheDarkVaraug turn the group over. In which, all failed, and only encouraged the new Immortal Sovereignty members to rally against him, and show him that this is no longer his group. Rebuild and Branding Immortal Sovereignty originally thrived on being "the clan that mimicked standards", a thing TheDarkVaraug moved against. Turning Immortal Sovereignty into a branded image, and made sure to design the clan around a lore that would pave the way for new and innovative structures that he hoped would inspire other clans to follow. He has done so by redesigning the logo, designing all Immortal Sovereignty places around each other, and overall branding the race as Immortals. Doing this, he hopes to design Immortal Sovereignty around long-term survival, rather than a swift power house that crubles just as quickly as it rose.